


The Want

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings, hate sex galore, the boys mistake the desire to smash as an argumentative nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: Several heated meetings in the Die house.





	The Want

He hates going into the Die house. It gives him a rotten feeling in his gut. 

At least, thats the only adjective he can think of to describe the low churning in his stomach when he walks into the 6 sided building and sees its so-called King reclining on the loveseat there. He frowns, waves the contracts at him, and proceeds to walk to the door for the next isle.

"Hold it, Pip.", he stands from his seat, "I gotta count those before you waltz outta here."

Cuphead turns, a scowl on his face as he hands the rolled papers to Dice, "Here."

"You look jolly.", King quips around his cigarette, "Got a bee in your drink?"

"Mugs has a cold and I'm running the contracts by myself for the meantime.", he frowns, "And its not like I like coming in here to look around."

Dice pauses in flipping through the contracts to turn and look down at the Cup, " Don't like the decor?"

"Don't like the owner."

He pauses, rolling the contracts back up and grinning, "Sounds like a personal problem, Dish-head." He holds out the bundle of paper, only to yank it high out of reach when Cup goes to grab for it, a grin on his face. He does this a few more times, before making a show of sitting on the loveseat, papers still in hand, "You really hurt my feelings, Cup-face. Maybe if you apologize I'll give you the papers."

"Fuck you!"

"Ow!", he places a hand over his heart as he mockingly bemoans his pain.

Cup clamors onto the seat and over him, and Dice jumps at the Cups sweater suddenly being in his face as he snatches at the papers. He growls and stretches his arm out a little further, his other hand coming up to grip Cup's back and push him back into his lap so he can get a handle on the situation again. He grunts with effort, and maybe a little pain as Cup flops into his lap hard, glaring right at him.

"Give me those contracts."

"Thats my line."

"Are you  _always_ this much of an  _ass?"_

He grins and suddenly that feeling Cup has in his gut -that oily, sickly feeling- comes to a head. 

He grabs his suit jacket's lapel, the pins there sticking into his hands through his gloves, and slams his mouth onto King Dice's. He expects Dice to drop the contracts so he can maybe get them and run to the next isle, but instead, Dice tucks the papers behind his back slowly and deliberately and grabs his waist before kissing him back with a fervor that makes him grunt. Dice isn't gentle at all, which is fine because he doesn't want gentle, he wants something to chase this feeling away, to remind him of why no one  _should_ mess with King Dice.

He tastes of spice and smoke, and his mustache makes him want to laugh as it tickles his nose, but he instead moans around his tongue as Dice's hands slip to his ass and grip and squeeze him in a way that makes his stomach jump and his cock twitch. He pulls away just enough that Cup can see his eyes are an angry, venomous green under heavy lashes, his mouth slightly agape and his face flushed. He leans in and makes a point to nip his lip before stealing another kiss that leaves him reeling, the contracts far from his mind as Dice shifts his legs beneath him. His hands tighten on his waist as he starts thrusting against his ass with intent and promise -and with a bit of attention paid, Cup can feel that he's got impressive length on him- and grins into the kiss. 

Cuphead growls in return, bringing his hips down rougher, faster, his hands slipping around his shoulders for leverage. He pours every ounce of this feeling, this slimy hot ever present feeling into this meeting of lips and hips and finds himself not liking the feeling that remains. Its not a feeling that he should have for the man beneath him, especially not when he's practically under his heel while trying to save himself and his brother. He resists it, and thinks that maybe if this is what they do that the feeling will go away and be no more.

They go on like this, and he hears Dice growl before he stiffens below him, his hips slamming upwards into his own as he gasps through his release. They stay like this, hovering in a moment that Cup surveys like a King in his castle, and slowly, Dice comes down from his high. He gasps, his lips looking slightly bruised from the heat of their coupling, and his eyes fading from that bright green to a darker color. He looks... satisfied, and undeniably handsome. Cuphead gulps as the new feeling returns, and slaps it deep down into his mind.

Dice leans them forward to retrieve the contracts, and hands them to him, "Get going."

Cup doesn't say anything, snatches the papers and goes. He can feel the small soaked spots on his shorts -one he knows is his and another, he  _blushes_ at the knowledge, he knows is from King Dice- and silently hopes they don't draw attention.

Dice watches him go, huffing to catch his breath. He takes himself in, and what a sight he is: heated face, lips a deep blushing purple, and eyeliner slightly smudged. His coat jacket has blood on it, small dots along the pins there, and his pants now sport a slightly damp spot that has him blushing. He lights up a cigarette and resists the urge to... to what? Call after him, ask what that was? He isn't sure, but he knows he wants to say something.

When he discovers what it is, he also shoves it down into the pits of his mind.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next few times Cuphead comes to the Dice house, they don't talk. They barely look at each other, Dice counts the contracts and Cup avoids his eyes. This goes on until Dice can't take it anymore, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nothing to say?"

Cup shakes his head, and something in his gut... sinks?

"You practically fuck me though my clothes and you have nothing to say?"

"We  _did not **fuck**_!", Cup hisses at him, his face going as red as his straw and the liquid he carries today -sarsparilla, by the smell- fizzes up so violently that King takes a step back.

"Then what did we do?", he kneels, and for a moment it flits through his head that he kneels for no one, but today he finds he wants an exception., "You tell me because I wasn't planning for that game of poker."

"I don't-", and he finds that he doesn't, at least he isn't sure that he's sure that this is what hes started.

They stay like this, Dice kneeling and Cup avoiding the subject, when Dice reaches out and grabs his chin and forces him to look at him. They're silent for a moment, dark eyes meeting slowly lightening green ones. They sit longer, then Cup is moving towards him, his hands go for those pins again and Dice catches his hands and moves them to his shoulders to save him the pain of being jabbed with their backs. Cup is frowning, thinking, calculating and analyzing as Dice picks him up and moves them to the loveseat again. 

They get further this time.

Cup stares at the splatter of cum across Kings stomach that he knows is his, and he can feel King's member twitching underneath him as he finishes. They sit in the silence and post glow, and he expects something to happen, nothing much changes.

He gets up, he offers a handkerchief to King so he can clean his.... mess, and then leaves the Die house.

King watches him leave, lights a cigarette, and wonders just what the  _hell_ this is.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next time he sees Dice is in the Casino.

All those times, messy fumbling in the Die house as he growled his way through release and got up and pretended nothing happened are coming back to him, and they  _did_ happen. He finds himself dragging his feet when he goes to meet Dice, part of him because what can he say? Another because Mugman is with him. 

Dice stands at the end of the hallway. He looks, conflicted. He delegates, they fight others: a roulette wheel, a stack of chips, a claw machine, a horse, a cigar, others. They start over, they roll, and eventually they come to the end of the competitors and Cuphead finds his stomach doing somersaults. Dice eyes him silently before moving.

Its a simple fight, he continues to delegate. His cards do battle for him, and they slowly make progress taking shots at him between barrages. With their victory in hand, they head through the doors to the Devils throne. He wants to look back at Dice, say something, but resists the urge and heads through the doors.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He limps to his room, and when he enters it he is more than happy to flop onto his bed and lick his wounds.

He smokes a cigarette and wonders just when this will end. The brothers were quick and fast, this wouldn't take long, win or lose.

The casino shakes, and he lets out a puff of smoke that floats around him slowly before reclining in his bed and waiting for something.

Anything.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"We did it Cup!!", Mug shakes his hand as they contracts burn.

"Yeah, we did."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine.", he smiles wearily.

"... Alright."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That night, he finds himself sneaking back to the casino, right around the back where the lodging is. He looks up and way up there he can see a balcony, wisps of smoke gently curl over it and evaporate into the air. 

He has that gut feeling again, takes a deep breath, and walks through the door.

He lives in the penthouse on the top floor, it should figure, and he pushes the blacked out button on the elevator. Its a long ride, but eventually he gets to where he needs to go. 

A knock on the door and he waits. Part of him worries its the wrong door, or that Dice isn't in, or he won't answer.

The door swings open, thanks to a card, which he nods solemnly to, and he steps in.

"Dice?"

"Cup?"

He follows the sound to the back of the apartment to the balcony he saw earlier, and there is King Dice. He's leaning there, slim hips and freckled shoulders bathed in the pale light of hell cigarette handing from his lips as he takes Cup in. 

"I wanted-", and what did he want, what could he possibly ask of him after everything? He goes silent, and finds himself tracing his gaze over Dice. He looks no worse for wear, besides a black eye, and Cup indulges in a look at whats been under that suit all this time. His gaze is falling a tad lower when Dice's slim hand directs him back to his face, "What  _did_ you want?"

"You."

They pause at this sudden admission, and Dice puffs his cig, "That so?"

"Yeah, its so."

"Came all the way back here even though you know the Devil would smash your lil porcelain head over a table just to munch on the shards? For me?"

"Yes."

"You know you sound lu-lu?"

"Yes."

Dice grins, spiced smoke billowing from his mouth as he does, "Come get me then, Cup-face."

That night they are unhinged. 

Cup leaves long slashes down his back that have him hissing and swearing, he leaves hickeys along his shoulders so deep and purple they look like his pips, they bit and scratch and moan and growl. He doesn't hold their fight against him, and Cup doesn't begrudge him either. They beg, they plead, they ache and want and need. Eventually they cant tell when one session ends and another begins, or when this goes from a heated bout of fucking to something that is gentler, softer. Something that makes the feeling in Cup's gut feel normal and sweet, and makes Dice's smile soften and his kisses get deeper.

By the end of the night, they're exhausted. Cup traces lazy circles over his chest, and Dice finds himself staring down at him.

"This is nice."

"Mmm-hmm."

"So what now?"

Dice goes silent, he isn't sure how to reply, so he settles for a kiss to his temple, "Wanna roll for it."

"Ha ha, very funny.", Cup sits up, "What on earth are we doing, Dice?"

"Is this not enough?"

Cup stalls, "Can I have more of you?"

"Like?"

"I want you... all of you.", he grins nervously, "I want more than just sex. I want to know you. Know all the stuff you like, stuff you don't like, vanilla stuff like that."

"I figured thats what you meant,", Dice grins at him, "Just wanted to hear you say it."

He smiles that nervous smile, and Dice leans into him. The kiss goes from slow and loving to something deeper, and for just tonight they decided that the before is enough for right now, as Cup slips into his arms and Dice holds him by his waist like he did in the Die house those few weeks ago.


End file.
